happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AdamISAWESOME/Worst death for each character with explanations
In your own personal opinion, what is the worst death for each character with an explanation? In order of favourites here is my list: (Note: the world exploding in Breaking Wind doesn't count) Lumpy: Letter Late Than Never- falling down a mountain, slowly being eaten by a tortoise and accidentally spraying your own eyes, need I say more? The Mole- Don't Yank My Chain- It was honestly pretty horrifying watching The Mole's head being torn open like that. Cro-Marmot- Dino-Sore Days- I don't have many options to choose from here................................ Mr. Pickels- All In Vein- Again, with Breaking Wind not counting I have no choice but this one... and it's a debatable death too........yay. Cub- Water Way to Go- Okay, for the record the reason And the Kitchen Sink isn't here is because his actual death is fairly quick, it's only his injuries that are torturous. Here Cub drowns and slowly gets shredded by a boat motor, which is a lot worse than several other deaths people say are more torturous to Cub. Also, if I have to I try and avoid using debatable deaths unless a debatable death is much more painful than any other options. Flippy- Remains to be Seen- It's the only time as Fliqpy that he has shown signs of true pain and those screams he made sounded like he was suffering. It's also a lot slower than all his other deaths. Flaky- Ski Ya Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya- Isn't it obvious? It is also one of two deaths that I can truly call bad deaths for her Nutty-Chew Said A Mouthful- The sight of him bleeding from the jaw and being crushed looked pretty painful and there was nothing he could have done about it to stop it. Shifty- Sea What I Found- Not a gory death, but he was burning literally every where and by the time the gold started to melt there was no stopping his fate, and that's the loudest he's ever screamed. Lifty- Buns Of Steal- Ow, just ow. He's not just in pain on the crotch either as he gets skimmed, his feet are pushed down too, and...ow. Lammy- All Work and No Play- Not many options here but Lammy's head must have hurt a lot once she was resurrected. Those shards of cement in her brain.... if that crack in her skull isn't "big" already it should be now. Cuddles- Easy Comb Easy Go- Bizarre choice I know. I do have some justification for it, however: The sight of Cuddles throwing up his organs is disgusting and just imagine suffocating in your own hair for a couple of seconds. There. Handy- Don't Yank My Chain- That whole scene on the train tracks is pure and utter torture especially if you consider how helpless he is. He was in pure and utter agony the whole time and for nothing. Splendid- Gems the Breaks- I'm not even going to bother explaining, but a school exploding vs an onscreen relatively long death involving your own heart being puked out. Take your pick. Giggles- Home is Where the Hurt is- that scene and Handy's lip tearing off in See What Develops are the only scenes my Dad has focused on that have made him cringe, and I get a pain in my crotch when I think of Giggles' death here. Pop- A Vicious Cycle- He doesn't have many painful deaths but out of all of them this is by far the worst. Falling down the stairs and being electrocuted before being decapitated may be tame for the SHOW, but not for Pop's standards. Toothy- Eye Candy- Can I just say that while there are scenes I am still uncomfortable with...this is the only scene I STILL cringe at? Sniffles- Tongue in Cheek- All I have to say is that Sniffles' death here is considered by almost every fan to be the worst death in the show. Disco Bear- Put Your Back Into It- My own back hurt shortly after watching this episode. Russell- Off the Hook- His eye injury must have hurt and he got pretty badly screwed over by the end of the episode, and was helpless the entire time. Mime- Double Whammy Part I- Can I just say that this is one of Mime's deaths that doesn't take place in less than two seconds? Imagine having your insides being set on fire and being unable to scream for help. Petunia- Wishy Washy- It was a pretty disgusting demise, I must say. Category:Blog posts